


Hold Me In the Dark, Where We're Up All Night

by exquisiteagony



Series: So That's How it's Going to Be [2]
Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour (Band)
Genre: ?? theres a bit of jerking off in a corridor but its like 2 seconds, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anticipation, Begging, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drag, Drooling, Edging, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Teasing, but theyre there, for like 2 seconds again, humping, i thought i’d tagged that before sorry for any confusion, kind of, kind of??, mention of safewords, slipknot are only mentioned a couple times, they dont need to be used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisiteagony/pseuds/exquisiteagony
Summary: Six years ago, Wednesday made a half promise. Now he gets the chance to fulfil it, and Acey is more than wanting.
Relationships: Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13/Acey Slade
Series: So That's How it's Going to Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Hold Me In the Dark, Where We're Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to I Pictured Your Lips, But My Infatuation Was Strange. Title from 'Cum Junkie' by Genitorturers. Somehow this is longer and hornier than the first one.  
> Okay so the first time the tag didn’t stay so I’ll add here that slipknot are tagged because they get mentioned twice and I like to be thorough with my tags

Wednesday had nearly forgotten his half promise, but then Acey had done his makeup differently to normal; red lipstick outlined in black with flour-face white paint, a thin ring of eyeliner drawing attention to how hazel his eyes were up close, and then it all came flooding back. He pitched a tent near immediately, because the memory of Charlotte did that to him every time, but they were going onstage soon, so he willed his boner away and tried not to think on whether Acey was any good at giving a blowjob, or if he whined when fucked, or just how sensitive his neck was, or if his thighs-

Joey snapped his jacket at him, catching his ass like he was snapping a towel, and he jumped and made a squeaking noise he knew he would be mocked for for days.

“Ah! Dude?!” He turned to Joey.

“Do you need some help there, bud?” Joey nodded at his bulging crotch, non-existent eyebrows raised, grin wide across his face.

Wednesday hummed, because it was none of Joey’s business, and normalcy was the best pretence. “Just thinking about some post-show fun,” he said coyly, “and reminiscing on past dalliances.”

Joey snorted, moving away. “Well, I’m sure I don’t wanna know.”

Which was a complete and total lie, but Wednesday didn’t have any desire to tell Joey what he was planning, because he’d probably then have to explain that night in Charlotte six years ago, and every time he’d even thought about it he’d needed to jerk off, and there wasn’t really the time for him to crank one out right now.

“Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies,” he settled with saying, before crossing the dressing room to catch up with Acey where he sat buttoning up his shirt, oblivious to everything.

Acey looked up when he neared, and then dipped his head back to finish with his buttons. “‘Sup?” he questioned, an eyebrow and side of his mouth quirked.

“‘Sup.” Wednesday jerked his chin in greeting, then adopted as suave a tone as he could manage. “Your lipstick looks good. Got me, uh, _thinking_.”

Acey looked up again, eyes narrowed in confusion, fingers by his neck, pausing in his task.

It only took a few seconds for the penny to fall, and he widened his eyes and reached for his tie, smiling.

“That wasn’t what I was going for when I initially put it on,” he countered, and then they were both trying for seductive. “But come to think of it, I certainly wouldn’t mind it.” He waggled his eyebrows, because he was terrible like that.

It still make Wednesday hard.

“Then it’s a date.” He gave as cheeky a look as he could give, his voice dropping lower, almost to a growl.

“I hope you can make it rival last time,” Acey growled back, tugging on his tie suggestively, just to hammer home what he meant, eyes flashing in defiance. Wednesday chuckled, gave the room a once over in the mirror behind Acey, and then reached out to palm him through his skirt, smirking when he felt Acey’s hips reflexively jerk into his hand, his cock already hardening.

Acey let out a shaky breath, cheeks darkening when Wednesday chuckled darkly at how hard he was already, his breath catching in a gasp.

“Oh I can, and I can start right now,” he said with a gentle squeeze, and smirked more when Acey let out a near silent whimper, his breath catching in his throat again when he snapped his hips a second time. His fingers gripping the armrest so tightly his fingers went white, and his eyes closed for a second.

Wednesday would have said more, but then the dressing room door opened after a knock, and their tour manager gave them the ten minute warning, so he let go with a smirk and backed away to finish his makeup. He watched Acey in the mirror, watching him close his eyes and take deep breaths to calm himself and visibly will his boner away, and then focused on smudging his eyeshadow to perfection, before he did a final once over to make sure he was ready and prepared to go on stage.

They had a brief moment when they were heading out where Wednesday could begin to rile him up, behind everyone else, so he took the opportunity to lean into Acey’s ear on the stairwell and say, “I wonder how pretty a sight it would be to watch you cum in your underwear onstage. Think of it; ten thousand people who won’t know what’s _really_ going on.” He punctuated his words with a slap to Acey’s ass.

Acey’s ensuing whine was audible enough that Eric turned round, on the stairs above them, but they both gave him a blank, innocent look, like nothing had been going on. He narrowed his eyes and turned back around.

He usually tried to stay out of everyone shit.

“You gonna make me beg for it?” Acey hissed back, defiant as Wednesday had been several years ago, not entirely letting Wednesday dominate him yet.

Wednesday bit back, because six years had passed, and this was something he could now do all night if he had to. “Oh I bet I could make you beg _real_ pretty. Get you moaning and pleading for me, all pretty on your knees in nothing but your skirt. Or maybe naked.”

“Would you make me beg for you to fuck me,” Acey breathed, stopping to turn, staring challengingly into Wednesday’s eyes. He was cocky like he wasn’t visibly hardening already, and Wednesday inwardly crowed in glee. “Would you make me beg to cum with your cock in me?”

“Maybe,” Wednesday said coyly, stepping away from Acey. “Or maybe you’ll be begging for me to let you cum at all,” he said as nonchalantly as he could, loud enough for Acey to hear but quiet enough to stop other people listening in.

The guitarist stopped walking at that point, freezing like _Acey.exe has stopped responding_ , and he sucked in a breath with a desperate look, eyebrows crooked up in a silent plea.

They’d all fucked around with each other a bit, and spoken of fantasies when drunk - except Acey, because he’d sobered up after the end of Vampire Love Dolls - and it was no secret to any of them that when dominated by someone else, he loved to be made to beg for things, especially orgasms. It was also no secret that when in control, Wednesday had a streak of dominance that could run on the sadistic side, and that if he said he would make someone beg, he really would. He’d never fucked Acey before; he hadn’t even made out with him since that night in Charlotte, but Joey wasn’t exactly someone who possessed the ability to shut the fuck up, so despite Eric’s silence, they both knew that Acey knew what he was in for tonight.

They both knew that he was looking forward to it.

From arriving at the stage to walking onstage passed in a blur of Wednesday plotting how to wreck Acey, but before they got into their positions he told him, “Oh, you're never gonna forget tonight. Never ever,” as casually as he could and turned his back on him to reach the microphone stand.

He didn’t need to turn back to see how much he was already affecting Acey.

The show and after-show signings passed in a blur, the only notable event being the conversation Wednesday got wrapped up into with Corey and Joey afterwards; a rambling series of diatribes about Slipknot and how they wished to all reconnect with each other sooner rather than later whilst he stood awkwardly on the sidelines, impatient to really start with Acey and wondering why he was there.

Then Acey appeared, and was brought into the fold to reminisce on the tour Dope had done with Slipknot back in ‘01, where Wednesday learnt that Acey had been the first choice for Murderdolls guitarist, but hadn’t joined because he had been recording Dope’s Life album.

All the while Wednesday could think of nothing but how he wanted to fuck Acey all six ways to Sunday, and was getting increasingly frustrated with not being able to do anything about it. Acey looked to be frustrated too, nodding and smiling and hmming behind Wednesday, but stood close enough that Wednesday could feel how hard and desperate he was.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jim called Corey to rejoin the rest of Stone Sour in their dressing room, and Wednesday grabbed Acey’s wrist to drag him to where the Murderdolls afterparty was taking place, damn near leaving Joey in the dust behind them.

Because he had plans for the afterparty, mainly involving teasing Acey across the room and maybe even giving him instructions to complete with punishments for failing, although probably not tonight. This night had been six years in the making and he’d come up with idle plans for it in the dead of night ever since that fateful fuck in the bathroom and was eager to try them out if he could.

But now his only solid idea was to punish Acey for dragging on the conversation so long. Acey might not have any firsthand experience of what a night in Wednesday’s care might look like, but he’d certainly heard it through flimsy motel walls, and seen how Joey and Eric came out the other side on the following day, so he certainly must be trying to delay his torment.

It was best to be certain, though, instead of making assumptions.

“Traffic lights,” he questioned, choosing to lead with that. Acey nodded, and he straightened his back and changed his tone, becoming less Wednesday the friend and more Wednesday the dominant frontman. “Well then. You certainly held us back there a while,” he purred in Acey’s ear, pushing him against the wall. His platforms made him taller than Acey for once, and by God he was going to use the new height difference to his advantage.

“Not my fault Corey looped me in,” Acey replied, eyes wide and hands clasped demurely in front of him like the picture of innocence.

The innocent in his tone made a sudden image come to Wednesday’s mind’s eye, of Acey in a frilly white nightgown as demure as he wasn’t, with white thigh highs with a pink ribbon and white garters and a white and pink garter belt, nightgown shoved up to show he wasn’t wearing underwear, begging and pleading Wednesday to touch him, and Wednesday began to pitch another tent, and grumbled to himself about how hard Acey could make him, even when he was in charge.

“But you kept the conversation going,” he growled. “I might punish you for that.” He began to turn away.

“Oh, what will you do?” There was a dangerously mischievous look in Acey’s eye when he took a step forward in his periphery. “Will you put me over your lap? Will you spank me? Will you make me rut against you whilst I blow you?”

The image of Acey on his hands and knees, ass in the air and striped red and white, was something Wednesday added to his mental jerk-off folder, and he turned back on Acey with a cruel grin that made the older man back away in surprise and anticipation.

“Or I might strip you and make you wear pretty frilly thigh highs, and make you rut on my leg because that’s all the stimulation I’m willing to give you, only to pull my leg away when you think you might make a mess of my pants. I might cuff your hands so you can’t touch yourself like you did to me. I might want you begging, or I might prefer you silent and drooling, just a little slave to my desires and whims. I might deny you all night or make you cum for me. I truly don’t know just yet.”

It looked like every word was making Acey hornier as they were processed in his mind, and the hornier and more desperate he looked, biting his lip with the effort to not palm himself in public, the more Wednesday grinned. He had Acey right where he wanted him, and Acey was right where he wanted to be.

Perfect. The mischievous look had gone, replaced by lust, and now Wednesday knew he could really begin to amp up the teasing.

“I wonder how much I could make you beg and moan like a little whore for me? I wonder if I could jerk you off, not enough for you to cum, but enough to keep you right where I want you, desperate and slutty for me to use and play with? I wonder how much you’d beg? I wonder if you’d start begging for me before I even came near you, if I could get you so fucking close to making such a mess just by talking to you?”

“That sounds like a fucking dream,” Acey admitted, cheeks dark and aflame, whole body tight with arousal.

Wednesday paused for a second, a new, far more pertinent thought taking over him. “What would you like me to do to you?” he said in the same husky tone.

Because as much as this was about Wednesday getting the dominance he’d wanted with Acey, it was also about what Acey wanted.

Let it not be said that he was an inconsiderate lover.

“Oh god,” Acey whined, “most of what you just said. The thigh highs, and the rutting. I want you to make me watch as you fuck me in a mirror. I want you to spank me until I’m so hard it hurts, and I want you to choose when I cum, and I want you to cuff my hands and make me blow you. I want you to make me feel what you felt back in Charlotte. I want you to make me entirely at your mercy or lack of. But not the gags,” he added. “I wanna be able to tell you what I want.”

Wednesday paused again and considered Acey’s words for a few seconds. “Fair,” he said, serious for a second, “gags are hot but I’m always kinda nervous using them on people. But the rest I can certainly manage. I’m gonna make you my little slut tonight, and show you what a good time I can give.” He crooked two of his fingers into Acey’s mouth in the corridor to the dressing room with a snarled ‘suck!’, and Acey obeyed with a moan, hands clenched and level with his neck before they splayed against the wall, painted fingernails digging in for purchase after Wednesday reached a hand under his skirt and into his underwear to jerk him off; a few slow pumps to tease him. “I could even see if you could cum from just being fucked, with your cock just left alone to leak. God,” he cursed with a grin, watching Acey’s eyes darken, hearing him whimper whilst he sucked. “I wonder what a sight that would be, you cumming with no relief. I could even make you beg for me to ruin your orgasm if I wanted.” His grin widened at how much Acey was already leaking, chuckling as he withdrew his hand with the fanfare of running his thumb over the head to make Acey moan so loud it sent a vibration running through Wednesday’s fingers, bucking against him desperately.

His grip had been too loose to be proper stimulation, but it still left Acey panting and drawing in shaky breaths. He tipped his head back to quietly whine at the ceiling, the picture of debauched with goosebumps along his arms and his now noticeable bulge distorting the folds of his skirt.

Wednesday stepped back and took in the view. He had barely even started yet, and Acey was already beyond where he had hoped for him to be.

“That’s enough for now, I think. But I’m still gonna play with you until we’re alone. Think of it as a warm up, or an exercise in patience,” he said sweetly, because going from bossy and aggressive to sweet and suggestive never failed to bring others to putty his hands. He sucked on the fingers that had been in Acey’s underwear to clean them, making a display of it to make Acey whimper.

Acey’s hands almost strayed to his crotch, but the man had the self-restraint of a saint, and he managed not to touch himself, only let his arousal out in vocal noises that would haunt Wednesday’s dreams for weeks, his hips shuddering only a few times.

“Oh you bastard,” Acey groaned, but stood up properly with a deep breath and took several breaths to calm himself, not even trying to rut against his own hand anymore despite how much he was leaking.

Honestly, Wednesday could do nothing to him, and he’d still be on the verge of jizzing in his underwear, which was still something Wednesday wanted to do to someone, but not right now. Not tonight. He just smiled as sweetly as he could and tugged on Acey’s dreads with a grin as bro-like as he could manage, leading him after him.

Then Joey rounded the corner, and Wednesday schooled his face into perfect innocence even though Joey couldn’t see them, whilst Acey blushed and stared at the wall like it was the most interesting thing he’d seen all day. 

Once in the dressing room, Wednesday sat by Ben, making eye contact with Acey again and jerking his head slightly at Eric to indicate for him to sit down. Then he poured himself a drink.

Joey came barging in, and hung over the back of the sofa to jabber away at Eric. Wednesday ignored him and sipped his drink slowly, swilling the whiskey around his mouth and savouring its taste.

To the untrained or unobservant eye, he looked to be simply relaxing after a show, but Acey was watching him like a hawk, so intently he was sure he could feel his gaze with his eyes closed.

He was simply playing with Acey.

He sat quietly for a few minutes, listening to Joey’s jabbering. Not enough to make the others question him, but enough to put Acey on edge and wonder what he was planning.

Then he spotted his moment.

“- and he had the audacity to ask me why I’m doing this if I’m still in Slipknot! Like, you’re in two bands too, motherfucker!” Joey gestured about wildly, nearly hitting Ben in his outrage.

“Yeah,” Wednesday cut in, trying not to smirk or look at Acey, “You’re not the only one with a finger in a few pots.” He waved his hand about as he spoke, flexing and wiggling his fingers, purring enough emphasis on ‘finger’ to pique Acey’s interest but not enough to get the others’. “Would do him good to remember every once in a while.”

Then he snuck a look.

As expected, Acey had gone a funny shade of pink at the mention of fingers, his own digits clamped on his thighs, staring straight ahead like he was too scared to look at them. He looked, not quite stressed, but whatever the horny version of that was, and Wednesday was loving every second of it.

“Oh, definitely. Throw a stone from a glass house and don’t be surprised when one gets thrown back.” Ben knocked the last of his drink back, nodding along before continuing. “I don’t give a fuck. Fuck with me, and I fuck back.”

“Yeah.” Joey nodded vigorously, clicking his fingers at Ben. “Absolutely. Hey Acey, what do you think of his shit?”

Acey took a second to gather himself, blinking and stammering for a second. The others didn’t appear to think anything of it, or even how tense he was, but Wednesday smiled into his glass. “I, um, I think he’s just a jealous little bitch.”

“Oh, fuck yeah. Say it brother,” Joey toasted the air with his empty glass. “He’s just a little bitch, and if he doesn’t quit it I’ll have him crying like one!”

“Cheers to that!” Everyone else toasted the air with whatever cup they were holding, Acey looking pathetically glad that no one else had picked up on how wound up he was.

“Hey,” Wednesday said, a new thought taking hold in his mind, rooting itself like ivy; a notion to equally ensnare his prey, “shall I get everyone another drink?”

Eric and Ben were both inebriated enough not to notice how weird his proactivity was, and they both readily accepted.

Joey narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything, simply offered up his glass.

Acey looked both suspicious and awaiting, which was more endearing than Wednesday thought it could be, but he offered his cup up without a tremble.

Wednesday decided to go one by one, starting with Joey’s. He stood and took the glass to top it up with absinthe - a gift of Manson’s - at the makeshift drink’s station by the makeup table. Joey liked it neat, because he was terrible, so Wednesday just took it back to him.

Ben was having gin, and Wednesday had no idea how he could drink it, because it was fucking vile, especially on its own. Luckily, Ben didn’t really drink it neat, choosing to put ice and a bit of mint and lime in it, like he was a man of class. Wednesday had seen how he prepared it enough times to do it from memory, so he succeeded, though he nearly cut himself whilst trying to cut lime, and passed it back to Ben.

Eric was having Jack. A man after his own heart, neat and simple, no fuss to it. It didn’t take him long to fix it up, and it seemed like in no time at all he was taking Acey’s glass to top up the water.

Good. He’d probably need the hydration tonight. Wednesday smirked as he added a scoopful of ice, then prowled to the sofa and around to Acey.

Eric had got up to mess around with the sound system, and Ben and Joey were busy nerding over drums, so he rubbed Acey’s shoulder to announce his presence, almost massaging in an only semi fake display of concern.

He didn’t want to scare Acey, after all, just make him horny.

“Feeling a bit stiff there, bud,” he bent down to whisper in Acey’s ear in a voice smooth as honey.

Acey jumped, somehow keeping his gasp quiet, and took the glass almost defiantly. He adjusted himself in his seat, and Wednesday chuckled in his ear at how he was still hard.

“Fuck you. I want you now,” Acey grumbled. “I can’t stop thinking about what you’re planning for me.”

“Patience. It’ll be so good you won’t need to watch porn until Christmas. It’ll be so good the memory of it will have you making a mess in your pants,” Wednesday said, but then Eric had finally stopped dicking around and was turning to come back to the sofa, so he went back to the drink station to pour himself a glass of water like he hadn’t just been teasing the ever-loving hell out of his guitarist.

He might usually disdain water for whiskey, but he needed to stay level-headed tonight. Charlotte might have been a moment of spontaneity for them both, but this wasn’t Charlotte, and they weren’t quite the same people anymore. Different times called for different measures and all that.

After a torturously long hour where Wednesday took out all his frustration by making Acey’s increase until he started sweating, they finally headed onto the bus to head to their hotel for the night with whatever groupies they’d found along the way.

It was a good forty five minutes to the hotel, because the traffic was somehow backed up at this time of night and, at this time of year all the nearby hotels were booked out for months. By the time they finally got there Wednesday thought his balls might drop off, even though he’d spent most of the journey busting himself with rummaging through his suitcases to find stuff he needed for tonight and put them in his overnight bag.

Once in the hotel room, he went to close the curtains and check he had everything he needed where he needed it, stripping his jeans off after a moment’s consideration. Staying fully clothed might be hotter if Acey was completely naked, but would also make everything a bit difficult.

He still put his boots back on. He liked being taller, especially when he was taking charge. Sue him.

Then the door opened.

Once Acey had dumped his overnight bag down and kicked his shoes off, Wednesday pushed him up against the wall and kissed him roughly. He grabbed Acey’s wrists and held them against the plaster in a vice-like grip hard enough to bruise, smirking into his mouth at how Acey was nearly shaking with desire, moaning shamelessly and already rutting against Wednesday’s thigh as best he could.

Wednesday let him hump him for a minute, then broke the kiss and drew back, still pinning him against the wall by his wrists.

The result was instantaneous. Acey whimpered and whined for him to touch him again, voice high, sweat breaking out on his forehead as his hips chased the lost friction. His head was tipped back against the wall again, his eyes screwed shut, unable to make eye contact as he all but humped the air.

“I am touching you,” Wednesday teased, though he know what Acey meant.

He wanted Acey to say when he meant, and it was fun to be a tease.

“No! _Touch_ me, Wednesday. Please?”

Hearing his name uttered like a prayer snapped him into autopilot, blood thrumming through his veins.

“Look at me,” he crooned, choosing to hide how much he wanted to fuck Acey. Keeping cool and collected whilst Acey was all squirmy and needy had been a thought plaguing him for ages, and he wasn’t going to let something as inconsequential as his cock twitching and leaking and begging for attention in his underwear stop him.

Acey opened his eyes and obeyed with a quiet whimper behind lips chewed shut, cheeks darkening with shame and desire, though true to his credit, he didn’t look away. Wednesday chuckled at him, watching how every noise made Acey shudder in a breath, humiliated despite the lack of an audience and longing.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me,” he whined, hips jerking towards him.

“I am,” Wednesday repeated, tilting his head and aiming for a serpentine smile, giving his cock a brief squeeze. Acey groaned, mouth falling open in desperate frustration, openly humping the air now and babbling.

Once his noises and wriggling stopped, hips still despite his still obvious arousal, Wednesday finally decided to take mercy on him.

“Only if you don’t touch yourself,” he said. Acey nodded vigorously, blinking, eyeliner smudged and running, mouth open in supplication. Wednesday cackled at him and went to retrieve the cuffs he’d brought with him. Acey might be able to obey his orders now, but later on he’d probably touch himself out of desperation before he could realise what he was doing, and he’d heard from Ben’s bragging that Acey didn’t like to disobey. He was mean, but he wasn’t mean enough to set Acey up to fail.

Once he’d cuffed Acey, he shoved him back against the wall again and yanked his clothing down. Acey helped as much as he could, stepping out of his boxers and shuffling his socks off, and then Wednesday dragged his wrists to pin them above his head with one hand whilst his other trailed over his lower stomach.

Acey whined again, little pleas falling from his lips, when Wednesday still didn’t touch his cock yet, just brushing his fingers lightly over his belly and down his inner thighs, crouched and close enough to feel his stomach muscles tremble beneath him, almost able to hear his heart thudding away.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh please, oh fuck, oh god,” Acey gabbled, eyes rolling back when Wednesday suddenly scratched down his thighs, hard enough to leave streaks of red behind but light enough not to be too painful. “Please touch me, Wednesday. I need it. I need it. Oh, god, I-” he broke off to let out a series of short moans, nearly sobbing in need in lieu of words for a few seconds.

Wednesday replied by standing to unclip the chain between the cuffs to turn him around and cuff his arms behind him. Now he could focus with both hands without the chance of Acey touching himself. “Look at you, all needy and slutty for me,” he said, voice a low, gruff sound that made Acey shudder and babble again. “I promised I’d make you beg for me.” He turned Acey back around, staring down into his eyes to grin as Acey gasped and pleaded, and then knelt down on the scratchy carpet to press kisses down his thighs.

Acey’s thighs were a marvel of biology, and he had been thinking about them for a while. They also appeared to be an incredibly sensitive place for him, because every single kiss and little nip he gave - hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to bruise - made Acey shake and moan and plead, watching him like a deer in the headlights. He sat back on his heels to just observe and stare at Acey’s trembling, his teeth bared in a smirk when Acey started begging again at the lack of stimulation, his cock red and twitching and leaking.

His smirk widened when Acey asked to blow him.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to deny you in everything you plead for. You plead so prettily,” he said, standing with as sadistic a smirk as he could manage. “Well then. On your knees,” he ordered, tugging on Acey’s dreads to pull him down, and helped Acey steady himself on his knees with one hand, yanking down his underwear with the other and stepping out of it to kick it away.

Acey started off teasing, which came as no surprise, and Wednesday let him try to repay him for the hours of teasing he’d given him, hands entwined in Acey’s dreads.

He shuddered and arched his back with a moan after Acey took the end of his cock into his mouth and hummed whilst he sucked.

“Oh, Christ. Oh, shit. God, your mouth is a fucking prize,” he managed, composure leaking away. “You’re so good for me.” Acey moaned in response at the praise, then began in earnest.

Wednesday might be biased, but it was the best blowjob he’d ever received. It had taken all of his restraint to not yank on Acey’s dreads again as hard as he wanted to, because he knew from experience it didn’t hurt in a good way, and nearly fucking staggered after he came, knees wobbling, eyes rolling back in his head.

Once he’d regained his composure, he pulled Acey up and led him to the mirror. “Look at you,” he said, fingers slid up to Acey’s mouth whilst his other hand began jerking him off, revelling in the other man’s relieved moans, muffled on his pumping fingers, now covered in his own cum. “You’re such a fucking slut. Do you like being my fucktoy?”

Acey nodded, whining, hips shuddering, eyes watching them in the mirror like he was enthralled by the sight.

“You really are filthy. Will you be touching yourself to the memory of this night? I know I will.” Acey nodded hastily, whining around Wednesday’s fingers. “Good.”

The praise, even as little as a simple utterance, made Acey’s cock twitch in Wednesday’s grasp, and he chuckled and bit into the side of Acey’s neck, then ghosted his teeth over his pulse, feeling it race beneath him whilst his nose nestled in the space between jawbone and neck.

He slowly blew out a breath down his neck, and Acey instinctively tilted his head to the side to expose his neck even more, shuddering in both noises and movements. Wednesday pulled his fingers out of his mouth to properly turn Acey’s head, so he was looking at the wall, ensuring his fingers were around his jaw, pressing enough to make Acey’s lips open in a pout, spit hanging down from his mouth in ropes down his chin, dangling towards his chest. He looked like the very picture of debased and lost in lust, and it made Wednesday’s cock twitch so hard he nearly gave in.

“Messy, messy,” Wednesday chided instead, tutting and shaking his head, slowing his ministrations on Acey’s cock.

“P-please don’t stop! I need more,” Acey begged, but Wednesday brought his free hand up to clean the dribble with another tut.

“You'll get what you want in due course. Just be patient.” This time his chide was gentle rather than amused, and Acey gasped in a shuddering breath, and let it out like a drowning man, the hot air soft against Wednesday’s hand. He chuckled again.

Alright. Enough playing around.

He pushed Acey towards the bed and ordered him to kneel over it, and reached for the bottle of lube he’d placed on the dressing table. He squeezed a dollop of it into his hand, letting it warm up before he crooked two fingers to prep Acey, grinning at the music of Acey’s moans, marvelling at Acey’s self control. If he was bent over the bed like this, being prepped with two fingers around and in him, pumping and thrusting, he’d be rutting against the bed.

“Aww, you’re not even humping the bed, even though it must be a special sort of hell for you not to. I bet the bed would feel great to hump against whilst my fingers are inside you,” he said teasingly. Acey whined.

“You didn’t tell me to,” he said, voice hoarse.

“No. I didn’t. You’re right. You’re so good for me. You’re a good little bitch.”

Acey whined again, not yet pleading again.

“You’ve been so good tonight for me.” He landed a few slaps on Acey’s ass, chuckling as Acey groaned, hips snapping slightly against the bed. “I think I’ll fuck you now,” he added when Acey’s ass was red enough to look like sunburn. He drew him away from the bed to spank him more, and teased Acey about how every slap made his cock twitch and dribble.

Then he pulled him to the mirror again, rolled on a condom, and gently slid inside him.

Acey’s moans reached a new pitch when he was full of Wednesday’s cock, and his eyes rolled back in his head at how full he was. Wednesday watched in the mirror, both an active participant and a voyeur to Acey’s need, and made a few shallow thrusts. He crooked an arm between Acey’s arms and body to anchor him whilst he thrust a bit deeper, biting into Acey’s shoulder at the older man’s moan, and reached around to jerk him off in tangent with his thrusts.

Acey gabbled out a stream of ‘oh my god’s, absolutely throwing himself at Wednesday’s mercy, muscles tight and tense with how he was trying not to move.

Wednesday chose that as something to tease him about. “You’re even trying not to move whilst I’m fucking you. You’re so well behaved for me.” He tried for dominating, but was getting closer himself, and it sounded more desperate than he would have liked.

“Pleaseeee,” Acey whined in response, and Wednesday took that as his cue to jerk him off faster, still thrusting into him at a steady pace.

Acey proved somehow even more vocal as his orgasm approached, and Wednesday gave him no warning before taking his hand away.

“Noooo. Pleaseee.”

“You cum when I let you,” Wednesday returned, giving Acey’s dreads a little tug.

“I know,” Acey whined. “I’m just a slut. I’m just your slut.”

Well, Acey was certainly having a good time.

“Yes you are. And you’re a good little slut,” he said, thrusts increasing in strength and speed, before his own orgasm rose up out of seemingly nowhere and he nearly went fucking cross eyed with pleasure.

Coming back down to earth, he was grounded by Acey’s whining, the guitarist obviously desperate and envious.

Wednesday was still hard, which was a fucking blessing, and he continued slamming into Acey. He started jerking Acey off again, stopping every time he shook and trembled and babbled and moaned like he was about to cum.

“Oh, fuck you,” Acey moaned, but there was no malice, or anything but humour and desperation in his voice.

“Told you I’d give you a night to remember,” Wednesday growled, nuzzling his face into Acey’s neck and giving the head of Acey’s cock special attention for a second.

“Ohhhh! Oh, you certainly did. And you’re doing wonderfully,” Acey said in as cheerful a voice as his edged, horny self could manage.

“Thank you. I do try my best.” Wednesday took his hand away again. Acey threw his head back and let out the loudest, highest, most desperate moans he’d uttered all night, his red cock twitching in the mirror, dribbled precum all over his belly. “Not much more,” Wednesday crooned. “You can hold out a bit longer for me.”

“I could hold out for as long as you wanted me to,” Acey boasted back, because he was surprisingly mouthy himself, but the nights he’d spent with Ben had proved the truth of that more than his mouth ever could.

He really was such a filthy fucking slut.

And Wednesday really did love it.

“Oh I bet you could. I bet I could go on all night, enjoy all the orgasms you’re not having, and you’d moan and beg and take it. But I’m not that cruel. Not yet, anyway. You’re doing so well as it is, all full of my cock.” Wednesday gave a dark little bark of laughter, and Acey nodded and affirmed him with cheeks aflame, almost transfixed by how he looked in the mirror, sweating and trembling, hair astray and debauched as a dream. Wednesday kissed his neck in response, his teeth digging in hard enough to leave a hickey this time, and played with the head of Acey’s cock, his arm jerking harder but shallow to make him whine and moan and writhe about like a puppet.

Then Wednesday could feel his second orgasm creeping up, so he jerked Acey properly, and Acey’s first orgasm, soundtracked by moans and screams of Wednesday’s name, threw him into it.

It was a miracle he didn’t stop jerking Acey off, nearly cross eyed again, and it was like his arm was cranking completely separately to the rest of his body. Acey was whining from overstimulation - which everyone knew he loved almost as much as being denied - and Wednesday removed his other arm from its position between Acey’s arm and body to pull out of him, then replaced his arm whilst he kept pumping him, Acey’s hips snapping enough to prove how he loved it all.

Acey’s second orgasm didn’t do much to soften his cock despite how hard he came, and his mouth was now open to let out a stream of words and incoherent noises, babbles of ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘Wednesday’, which was fast becoming Wednesday’s favourite sounds. His knees trembled and shuddered like he would fall, and Wednesday pulled him towards the bed, bearing the brunt of his weight. He settled himself down, then pulled to let Acey nestle between his legs, braced against the mattress. 

The third orgasm proved to be Acey’s biggest. He nearly fucking screamed Wednesday’s name, hips still jerking, muscles tightening up.

Wednesday kept touching him throughout his orgasm, then slowed to a halt as he relaxed, mumbling soothingly in his ear to bring him back down.

Afterwards, Acey’s chest was rising and falling like bellows, lying limp against Wednesday. Wednesday rubbed at his chest soothingly with his left hand, right arm aching now from jerking him off so vigorously.

When Acey opened his eyes, he laughed.

“Ohh fuck. Whew.” He laughed more, weak enough for the humour to be giggled, sounded happy and blissed out beyond what Wednesday had dared hope for. “Ohhh. I think that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. Like you fucked me so well you fucked my brains out.”

“You good, dude?” Wednesday gave his stomach two little pats and uncoupled his cuffs before resuming rubbing, other hand rubbing his side at his waist.

“Fuck yeah, dude. I want a bath, but that was amazing.” Acey stretched as best he could, blissed out on cloud nine, and then Wednesday felt as he pulled a face. “Can you help me up?”

Wednesday obliged, and pressed a small kiss to Acey’s cheek. “That was amazing on my end too. You did so well there for me.”

“It was intense, man.” Acey yawned.

“I’ll get that bath going for you.” Wednesday manoeuvred himself around Acey to head to the bathroom to start running the bath and remove and bin the condom. Once it was running hot water, he put in the bath oil - and fuck, hotel bath oil left a lot to be desired - and went to help Acey.

Afterwards they lay together, snoring into one another, Acey’s head crooked in Wednesday’s neck.

In the morning, they were as well rested and relaxed as they could hope for, even with Joey banging on the door for them to ‘get the fuck up!’.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just showed my whole ass writing this and part 1 whoops. The next thing I'm gonna write is either Acey or Wednesday getting pegged by Edsel Dope, because I'm horrible, or Wednesday/Joey
> 
> XOXO


End file.
